


Goodnight kisses

by princesssroyalpinkpanties



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssroyalpinkpanties/pseuds/princesssroyalpinkpanties
Summary: Sammy always kissed Dean. Dean can't live without Sammy's kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came to me to cheer me up when I was feeling down. Hope you like it!

Sammy kissed Dean all the time. Ever since he was four and started to go after affection on his own, the few times Dean didn’t give him. Every time he woke up, cuddled in Dean’s arms, Sam would give him a kiss on the cheek and smile big -with his dimples showing, even in his chubby four years old face - and yell “Good morning, Dee!”. Dean was probably already up, but he still liked to wait for Sammy’s good morning kisses; especially because if still Dean pretended to be asleep, Sam would give him a second and bigger kiss.

The habit didn’t go away when they were older, Sam still kissed Dean’s cheek every morning, every night, every time they were reunited after a day, or just a few hours apart. Sammy’s kisses were Dean’s favorite part of any day and without them, he always felt like something was missing.

Dean was eighteen and that fact was still true.

“Sammy, where’s my good night kiss?” He’d asked one night, stumbling off his boots and pants and falling on the bed next to his grumpy teen brother. Dean didn’t know what he’d done this time, but Sam never liked when Dean went out for too long without him.

“Hey, come on, baby brother. Sorry I left you here.” Dean pouted, head falling on Sam’s shoulder. “Give a good night kiss, okay? You know I can’t sleep without it.”

Sam smiled unwillingly, but he moved to give Dean a small peck on the cheek.

“Night, Dee.” Sam said.

“No, no, no. Give me another one, please, Sammy.” Dean asked, his pout bigger. Sam sighed, but still went to kiss Dean again. Before he could reach him, though, Dean cradled Sam’s waist with his knees and started to tickle his sides.

“Come on, little brother. Where is that big smile that I love? Enough with the grumpy attitude.” Dean held Sam in place until his little brother was laughing hard and begging Dean to stop, he would kiss him how many times he wanted.

With Sam lying on his side, Dean closed his eyes and smiled when he felt Sammy’s first kiss on his cheek. “Another one.” He asked, lazy and happy. Sam kissed his nose, his forehead. And his lips.

It was quick and unsure, almost afraid. Sam’s lips felt like soft cotton and goosebumps. He opened his eyes and saw Sam looking at him, biting his lower lip and on the verge of tears. Dean reached his palm to touch Sam’s cheek, brushing his thumb on his baby brother’s cheek.

“Another one.” He whispered and Sam locked their lips together again, this time with a little more pressure and wetness.

Sammy’s kisses were Dean’s favorite part of any day.


End file.
